1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for sending and receiving messages to and from users of a messaging system.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, users of messaging systems can receive messages in a variety of formats at a number of different locations. Messages in e-mail, voice mail, fax, etc., formats may be received at home, office, hotels, for example. However, users have to access messages of different formats from different systems in order to receive all of their messages. For example, the user must access voice mail messages using an answering machine and then access electronic mail messages via a computer. Users are also inconvenienced by having to periodically check each of their messaging devices to receive their messages. Thus, there is a need for new technology to deliver messages.
The invention provides an apparatus and method for the automatic retrieval of messages of varying formats to a user""s portable device. When within range of a detector, the portable device sends to the detector an identification code which is then forwarded to a messaging system. The identification code identifies the user and capabilities of the portable device. The messaging system retrieves messages based on the identification code and the device capabilities. The messaging system then sends the retrieved messages to the portable device.
The user does not have to access messaging devices separately to retrieve messages of different formats. The messaging system of the invention compiles messages of a variety of formats and sorts the messages to send them to a portable device depending on the user""s preferences.
The portable device can be automatically detected when it comes within range of a detecter. Therefore, the user does not have to execute lengthy login sequences to obtain personal messages.
The method and apparatus can automatically detect a portable device, combine various formats of messages, sort out different formats of messages for different user portable devices, and receive and send messages to and from various locations. The method and apparatus also allows portable devices to send messages to each other directly.